Jett Freefall
Jett Freefall is a District 14 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is Blaze Flare. "With big risk comes big reward!" -Jett Freefall Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Jett will try to be humorous, while avoiding his past completely as he knows he will tear up. He will talk about taking risks in the arena and how that will help him win. *Alliance(s): Jett might join the Careers, but if there is another strong alliance, Jett would be open to joining them. *Bloodbath Strategy: Jett will take a risk and sprint straight to the Cornucopia and grabbing a weapon of his choice. Then he will meet up with his allies, possibly taking another tribute out along the way. If he is with the careers he will stick at the cornucopia, if not, he will flee with his allies and go with them. *Games Strategy: Jett will stick with his alliance, listening to what they want to do and inputting his own ideas. He won't lead his alliance, knowing that would make him a huge target, but otherwise he will take lots of risks and fight any battle. He'll keep his weapons at his side at all times and a good supply of food and water in his backpack. He will make sure to watch his allies to make sure they aren't planning to betray him. Skills: Jett is really strong and could easily best another tribute in hand-to-hand or close combat. Jett's risk taking is also an advantage, as some primes big risks equals big rewards. Jett is also nearly fearless and would face things that would make other tributes cry. Jett is a quick runner and a decent swimmer. Jett also practiced survival skills during training and is quite good at setting up snares, cleaning and gutting animals and plant identification. Finally, Jett is adaptable and would easily be accustomed to many types of arenas. Weaknesses: While taking some risks is a good thing, taking unnessicary risks are not, and Jett takes a lot of these. He is a extreme daredevil and isn't afraid of anything, this has its downside. He takes challenges and dares that he physically cannot do. He also has a horrible aim and if throwing a knife or a spear, he will miss unless it is 5 feet away or less. Fears: Even though District 14 trains it's tributes to have no fear, Jett does have 1, HUGE phobia of mutts. These creatures cause Jett to go in a state of shock, and he will do one of three things; 1. Run away as fast as he can. 2. Faint. 3. Curl up in a ball and start crying. Weapons: Jett's primary weapon is the khopesh. Jett can use the weapon with ease, and will wield the curved blade to serve limbs and decapitate tributes. Jett is also very skilled with the sword, and won't pass up the opportunity to use one as well. Finally, Jett is great with maces and could easily crush bones with the heavy weapon. Appearance: Jett has long, golden blonde hair that he keeps back in a ponytail. His bangs are parted and are a darker blonde then the rest of his hair. He is pretty muscular and has a average skin tone. Jett also has dark brown eyes that contrast with his white teeth, as even though he has a dark past he still keeps a smile on his face. He also has a scar from the mutt attack when he was younger. Personality: Jett is a complete dare-devil, he won't back down from any fights of challenges and is one to take risks. He is apextremely brave, and some things that would send other tributes running would keep him there, ready to fight. He also is pretty funny and out-going and easy to get along with. Jett is also pretty smart, and is good with coming up with traps and battle plans. But that doesn't stop him from taking risks. Jett is also pretty kind when it comes down to it, and doesn't like killing people, he only does it because that's how the Hunger Games work. Jett also is pretty forgetful, and would fail to cover his tracks or what supplies he exactly had. History: Jett's horrific and devastating past shaped him into who he is today. It all started when he was young. He was the only child of two loving parents; Helena and Troy Freefall. They weren't the richest family in District 14, being simple pen keepers of some of the mutts, but they were well-off by District standards and could afford to send Jett to a career academy once a week. Jett has plenty of friends at school and was well liked. His outgoing personality made him well-liked by his peers and teachers, he also was very bright in school and got good grades. But one day tragedy struck. Jett would often hang out with his friends by the farm where his parents worked, and on the day before Jett's 13th birthday, they were. As usual, they were joking around, and Jett was flirting with his crush Amy. Suddenly, one of the pen-keepers spilt their water on the control panel, releasing one of the Captiol’s most deadly mutts into the streets. These beasts ran through the streets, ripping people to shreds and overrunning the squads of peacekeepers that rushed to stop the onslaught. Jett watches as his mom and dad were both devoured before running with his friends away from the feral mutts. The Capitol sent in hovercrafts and peacekeepers to fight off the mutts, mainly because they were to be used in the next games, and save the remaining population. the Capitol reinforcements sent up heavy defenses around the city square, and hovercrafts flew around the district, warning people to stay inside or make it to the city square. Jett and his friends ran for the city square and the majority of them were taken down by mutts before they could even spot the safe heaven. As they neared the peacekeepers and safety, a few mutts leaped from nearby buildings and onto Jett and his remaining friends. They were all killed, but the peacekeepers managed to shoot the mutt that had its claws in Jett’s cheek (this is why he has his scar). After that Jett was moved into an orphanage and lost all of his popularity. Everyone bullied him in school and his grades plummeted. He still got to go to Career training once a week thanks to his parent’s will, but even there he was constantly made fun of. Jett decided to volunteer to escape his life, he could either win and return home a celebrity, or die, and be free of all his sorrows. Token: Jett won't bring a token into the arena, wanting nothing to distract him from the task at hand, winning the games. Height: 6'0 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Volunteer Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes